Kardok és ígéretek
by LanaAngels
Summary: Amikor Tashigit akarata ellenére klánja egy házasságra kényszeríti, találnia kell egy helyettes vőlegényt, gyorsan. Vajon ki lenne alkalmas erre a hatalmas feladatra? Ki más, mint a Szalmakalapos kalózok zöldhajú kardforgatója? És vajon tényleg csak eljátsszák a szerelmespárt, vagy tényleg azok?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ez a fordítása a szerintem egyik legszebb Zoro x Tashigi fanfictionnek, amit valaha olvastam: Swords and Promises, írta Meowchan82. Aki 2009 óta nem frissítette a sztorit, ezért úgy döntöttem, lefordítom, és befejezem a saját gondolataim szerint.**_

**1. Fejezet - Prológus**

Miért pont most kellett jönnie?

A kis darab pergamen az asztalon feküdt kihajtva; a tetején lévő jel még friss volt, vagyis nemrég írhatták.

Valóban nemrég volt. Az irat sürgőssége kétségbevonhatatlan. Ha most figyelmen kívül hagyja, szörnyű következményekkel kell számolnia. Ha így tenne, talán még a Földről is eltörölnék.

Rengeteg lehetőség volt, hogy kikerülhesse, rengeteg nevetséges ötlet, egyik elkeseredettebb, mint a másik. Nos, az idő csak múlik. A legelkeseredettebb tervéhez kell folyamodnia, mivel annak volt a legnagyobb esélye a sikerre.

Most pedig, búcsúzzunk el Smoker kapitánytól…

Tashigi letörölte a párát a szemüvegéről. Csak bámult a nagy és hosszú hajóra, amely előtte ringatózott. Meglepően könnyű volt megtalálni őket még úgy is, hogy pár napja egy emberes csapatként működik. Mindig hagytak egy nyomot, bárhová mentek, olyan nyilvánvalókat, amiket hülye lett volna nem észrevenni.

Gondolom, utánuk nyomozni is olyan dolog, amit csak idióták csinálnak, gondolta a tengerészlány keserűen. Vagy a tengerészek csak túl intelligensek? Oh, mindegy, hagyjuk a filozofálást későbbre.

Lesétált a dokkhoz, ahol a Thousand Sunny kikötött. Egészen eddig a kis halász szigetig követte a nyomukat, ahol a log pose csak két és fél hét múlva áll be. Isteni közbenjárás vagy nem, ez az aprócska tény csak biztosította az időt a küldetéséhez, feltéve, ha minden más simán megy.

„Tengerész-san, megkérdezhetem, mit csinál itt?" kérdezte egy kedves hang mögötte.

Felállt a szőr a hátán, mikor meglátta, hogy ki az.

„Nico… R-Robin…"

Egy kéz nőtt ki a kékhajú lány mellkasából, felfelé nyúlva, hogy elérje a nyakát. Egy veszélyes nyomást helyezett rá, de nem eleget, hogy megfojtsa.

„Attól tartok, a társaim biztonsága érdekében nem engedhetlek a hajónk közelébe."

„Bé-békével jöttem." fuldokolt Tashigi, kezeivel megpróbálva leszedni a torkáról az idegen kart. „Nem tengerészként… ah, jöttem."

A kéz a nyakán egy kicsit lazított a fogáson. „Akkor mik a szándékaid?"

„Van egy ajánlatom, ami a csapat előnyére válhat. Beszélnem kell a kapitánnyal."

A jeges szemek hitetlenkedve nézték, de aztán: „Kérlek, kövess!"

A régész átment a pallón, ami a hajóra vezet, Tashigi követte, a kar még mindig a nyakánál. Hamarosan megérkeztek a hajó füves középpontjához.

„Mindenki, van egy látogatónk."

Mindenki felkapta a fejét, kinyíltak az ajtók, a göndör hajú mesterlövész, a kékfejű kiborg, a tanukiszerű kisállat – mind ott voltak.

„Mellorine! Ki ez a gyönyörű új látogató?" Egy szőke, szívszemű közeledett a pár felé.

Egy fiatalember érkezett sötét hajjal és egy csinos szépséggel. Tashigi kikövetkeztette, hogy ez lesz Szalmakalapos Luffy és Tolvajmacska Nami. „Eh, ki ez, Robin?"

Az árboc tetején lévő őrtoronyból, a zöldhajú megfigyelőjük épp mászott le a kötélhágcsón, hogy megnézze, mi ez a nagy csődület. Félúton lenézett, és pontosan felismerte a látogatójukat. A szemei hatalmasra nyíltak, majd egy hatalmas puffanó hangot hallottak.

„TE!"

Zoro leesett a létráról, de máris egy pánikoló pózban állt, a behatoló felé mutatva.

„Eh, Zoro, ismered ezt a lányt?"

„Logue-Loguetown… és Alabasta…"

„Már emlékszem! Ő volt az a hölgy, akivel Loguetownban harcolt! Mit műveltél vele, hülye marimo?" morgott Sanji.

„Szóval harcoltál Zoroval, és túlélted?" kérdezte a kapitány eltökélten, karba tett kézzel. „Szeretnél csatlakozni a- "

ÜTÉS! Nami olyan erősen fejbe vágta, hogy visszapattant a földről. „Ne hívj meg mindenkit a csapatba!"

„Mindenki, ő itt Tashigi törzsőrmester." mondta Robin mosolyogva.

„Törzsőrmester?"

„Akkor tengerész vagy?" kérdezte Chopper Usopp lába mögül.

Zoro még sokkos állapotban volt, és még mindig felé mutatott. „Mi a fenét keresel itt?"

„Ha engednétek, hogy szóhoz jussak…" mondta Tashigi alázatosan, fél térdre ereszkedve.

„Rendben, tessék!" mondta a navigátor.

A nyakán lévő kéz eltűnt, és folytatta: „Tashigi törzsőrmester vagyok a Tengerészettől, a Világkormány szolgálatában, viszont nem azért jöttem, hogy teljesítsem ezeket a kötelességeimet."

Mindenki visszafojtott lélegzettel figyelte.

„Az igazi nevem, Shigatsu Tashigi.

Hallható meghökkenések szelték át a hajót.

„Shigatsu?" Robin szemei veszélyt jeleztek.

„Huh? Ez mit jelent?"

„A Shigatsu klán. Az Északi-tengerről származik, mint én." mondta a szőke szakács, meggyújtva egy cigarettát. „Most ők irányítják a Grand Line egy nagy részét."

„Fegyver specialisták. Puskák és egyebek, de a fő irányzatuk a katanák." folytatta Franky. „A legtöbb üzletük föld alatt zajlik, a feketepiacon. A büszkeségük túl nagy ahhoz, hogy a legtöbbet ígérőnek adjanak el. Azoknak árusítanak, akiket érdemesnek tartanak rá."

„És mint ilyen, a földalatti bűnözők hálózatának nagy részét irányítják. A Világkormány nem tudja elkapni őket, a gazdagságuk miatt." mondta Robin. „Ők fejlesztették ki a bombát, amit Crocodile használt Alabastaban."

„Azt a nagy izét, amit Pell megpróbált elrepíteni?"

Mindannyian zavarodottan néztek Tashigira.

„Megszöktem ez elől az élet elől, és a Tengerészetnek dolgoztam, hogy újrakezdhessem." mondta Tashigi. „Az apám támogatott egy ideig, de most küldött nekem egy meghívást, amit nem tudok visszautasítani. Feleségül ígért egy általa kiválasztott emberhez."

„Oké, és ennek mi köze van hozzánk?" kérdezte Nami türelmetlenül.

„A klánunk rendkívül hű a hagyományokhoz, és nagyon komolyan veszi az üzletet. Mint az egyetlen lányuk és a vezetés örököse, kötelességem átvenni a családi céget. Viszont még mindig van egy esélyem. Még választhatok valakit, aki kihívja a kérőmet. Ha legyőzi, akkor nem kell hozzámennem ahhoz, akit az apám választott."

Mindenki hevesen pislogott.

„Tehát most szükségem van valakire, aki eljátssza a vőlegényem."

Közvetlenül Zorora nézett, aki idegesen izzadni kezdett.

„Erre pedig Roronoa Zorot választottam!"

_**Folytatjuk…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Fejezet**

„MIIIIIIIIIII?"

Az egész Szalmakalapos csapat ledermedt, állak leesve, szemek tányér méretűek (kivéve Nico Robin és Zoro, aki elfehéredett a sokktól).

„Mi a fenéért választanád ezt a hülye marimot?"

„Biztos nagyon bátor vagy, ha Zorohoz akarsz hozzámenni."

„Nem, nem!" kiáltozott Tashigi, és a kezeivel eszeveszetten kapálózott. „Egyáltalán nem kell hozzámennem! Csak eljátssza, hogy a vőlegényem."

„Egyébként, miért választottad Zorot? Nincs más barátod, akit bemutathatnál az apádnak?" kérdezte Nami. „És miből gondolod, hogy mi ebbe beleegyezünk?"

„Egy Ensou Takumi nevű emberhez kellene hozzámennem. A család egyik barátja, és nagyjából együtt nőttünk fel. Már évek óta nem láttam, de azt tudom, hogy egy kiváló kardforgató. Egy két kardos bajnok a katonai művészetek iskolájában, a Wakamoni Iskolában."

A kérdéses kardforgató felemelte sápadt fejét a földről. Az arcán a sokkot most felváltotta a kíváncsiság.

„A háttérben dolgozik különböző hivataloknak testőrként, és a pletykák szerint bérgyilkos munkákat is vállal, valamint állítólag megküzdött a Shichibukai Mihawkkal, és túlélte.

Zorot most már rendkívül érdekelte a dolog. Nami aggódva figyelte. Nem Mihawk volt az, akitől Zoro azt a sebhelyet szerezte?

„Ha van valaki, aki le tudja őt győzni egy kardpárbajban, akkor biztos vagyok benne, hogy az első tisztetek képes rá."

„Ez az ajánlat nagyon veszélyes. Mi van, ha valami rosszul sül el? Mi van, ha Zoro nem nyeri meg a párbajt?"

„Azt mondod, veszítenék az ellen a fickó ellen?" mondta a kardforgató gyilkos pillantást küldve Nami felé.

„Csak azt mondom, hogy ez nem biztos. Nem beszélve a felesleges figyelemről, ami rád irányul, és ami miatt tudni fogják a helyzetedet. És a legfontosabb, hogy nekünk mi hasznunk mindebből?"

„Természetesen kész vagyok fizetni a szolgálatért." válaszolta a tengerész, és levette hatalmas hátizsákját, majd kinyitotta, és kiborította a tartalmát.

Mindenki visszatért a meghökkent állapotba, amikor a temérdek aranypénz, színes drágakövek, nyakláncok, ezüst karkötők, gondosan kifaragott szobrocskák és jáde tálak kihullottak egy kis, csillogó hegyet alkotva a fű közepén.

„Ez csak a negyede annak, amit fizetni fogok. A többit megkapjátok, ha a küldetésnek vége."

Naminak csillogó beli jelekké váltak a szemei, de nem ő volt az egyetlen.

„Ebből egy csomó HÚST vehetünk!" kiáltotta Luffy, a keze győzedelmesen a levegőben.

„Gondoljatok a hozzávalókra és a fűszerekre, amiket vehetnénk!"

„Még több gyógyszert és könyveket is vehetnénk!"

„Puskaport és tabasco szószt!"

„Kólát és fém alkatrészeket!"

„A klánunk központi székhelye Nagashima szigetén van, ami innen egy napi út." mondta Tashigi. „Normál log pose nem érzékeli, szóval csak eternal pose-zal tudunk odautazni. Az eljegyzési ceremónia mától számítva 10 nap múlva lesz, vagyis ez elég idő, hogy bemutassam a kihívót a kérőmnek, és mivel a log pose ezen a szigeten két hét után áll be, visszatérek Zoroval még mielőtt indulnátok. Feltéve, ha minden jól megy."

Csend.

„Akkor esetleg kaphatnék egy választ? Ha szükségetek van időre, hogy át- "

A Szalmakalapos banda nagy része hirtelen felé fordult, csillogó szemekkel és fülig érő vigyorral.

„IGEN!"

* * *

><p>Szóval így érezheti magát egy töltött pulyka.<p>

Zoro már a kis hajón volt a tengerészeti törzsőrmesterrel, úton Isten-tudja-hová, hogy eljátssza az 'igazi' vőlegényét, és a szart is kiverje a leendő férjéből.

Ez nem az volt, amit Zoro elképzelt, hogy csinálni fog.

Nem, ez egyáltalán nem az volt, amit csinálni akart!

Erőszakosan tiltakozott, mikor minden társa igent mondott egy ilyen ajánlatra. Tulajdonképpen átadták kezét, lábát megkötözve a várakozó tengerésznek és a mini hajójára dobták. Az elutasítás (és a terror) kiáltásai süket fülekre találtak, amint integettek a hajóról, mosolyogtak, és olyanok mondtak, mint „Jó utat!" meg „Majd írj nekünk, oké?" és még olyat is, hogy „Hiányozni fogsz!", ami teljesen az agyára ment.

Árulók! Azok a rohadt árulók! Azok az idióták!

Tashigi megerősítette a hajót, ügyesen rángatva a vitorlát, hogy elkapja a szelet, és ellenőrizte az eternal poset a másik kezén. „Jó irányba tartunk. Ezzel a széllel előbb a szigetre érünk, mint gondoltam."

Beállította a fővitorlát, aztán leült Zoro mellé. A kis hajón nem volt túl sok hely, főleg két embernek nem.

„Miért csinálod ezt?" fordult hozzá Zoro haragos tekintettel. „Azért csinálod, hogy kínozz?"

Tashigi csodálkozva nézett rá.

„Az egyik percben ellenségek vagyunk, üldözöl minket, aztán ez? Ez biztos egy csapda, hogy mindannyiunkat elkapjátok."

„Szóval nem hiszel nekem? Azok után, hogy lenyeltem a büszkeségemet, és egy körözött kalózbanda elé álltam? Az elé, amelyiket hónapok óta üldözök?" Tashigi szemei dühösen szikráztak.

„Fogalmad sincs róla." mondta, és a hangja megcsuklott. „Egyáltalán fogalmad sincs róla! Fogalmad sincs róla, hogy mennyire megtört a büszkeségem! És mégis itt vagyok, egy tengerésztiszt könyörög egy bűnözőnek, akit le kéne tartóztatnom, a segítségéért. Fogalmad sincs róla, hogy ez milyen fájdalmas!"

Ez meglepte Zorot. Mondani akart valamit, de mikor észrevette a könnyeket a szemében, megállt.

„De ez az én hibám is." folytatta. „Segítséget kérni egy totál idegentől a problémáim miatt, amikkel már évekkel ezelőtt szembe kellett volna néznem, és amik egyáltalán nem tartoznak rád." szomorúan mosolygott. „Mindezt csak azért, hogy tovább üldözhessem az álmaimat."

A könnyek elkezdtek legördülni az arcán.

„Gondolom, szerinted ez hihetetlenül önző dolog. Az eddigi éveket csak az edzésnek szenteltem, hogy képes legyek visszaszerezni az értékes meitoukat a gonosz emberektől az egész világon. Ez minden, amire vágyom; jó tengerésztisztnek lenni és igazságot szolgáltatni."

Sóhajtott egyet, és felnézett.

„Túl sokat mondtam." mondta szomorúan. „Sajnálom. Sajnálom, Roronoa. Még ha kalóz is vagy, nem érdemled meg, hogy belekeveredj egy buta lány problémáiba." És megint elkezdett pityeregni.

Zoro kezdett aggódni. Valamiért nem bírta elviselni a látványt, hogy Tashigi így sír. Nem tudta, mit tegyen. Lekötötte a kendőjét a karjáról, és odaadta neki. Ez volt az egyetlen dolog, ami eszébe jutott.

„Uh… tessék!"

Tashigi gondolkodás nélkül elvette, beletörölte könnyeit, és aztán belefújta az orrát.

„Um…" Vissza akarta adni, de aztán észrevette, hogy elázott a könnyeitől és hát, a takonytól.

„Sajnálom. Nem akartam. Megyek, és kimosom." Tashigi a mosó részleghez szaladt, és belemártotta a kendőt egy vödör vízbe.

Visszaült mellé, és halk hangon mondta: „Hamarosan megszárad." Nem akart, nem tudott ránézni, ezek után nem.

A zöldhajú kardforgató mellette hátradőlt, és az eget bámulta. „Soha semmi baj nem volt azzal, hogy üldözöd az álmaidat. Ragaszkodunk hozzájuk annyira, amennyire csak tudunk, mert ez határoz meg egy embert. Mindent meg teszünk azért, hogy életben tartsuk őket."

Tashigi szemei nagyra nyíltak.

„Amit tudok, hogy egy jó kis csata felé tartok, és egy jó edzési lehetőség felé. Már úgyis berozsdásodtam." mondta mosolyogva.

A lány ránézett, és a hála hulláma járta át. „Köszönöm, Roronoa."

„Szóval, mit kellene csinálnom?"

* * *

><p>Tashigi egész délután Zoroval gyakorolta a helyes protokollt.<p>

Egymással szemben térdeltek _seiza_ pozícióban. „Mikor Otō-samaval találkozol, tiszteletteljesen meg kell hajolnod előtte!" Tashigi bemutatta, a fejével érintette a padlót, az öklei a feje mellett. Zoro követte, bár egy kicsit ügyetlenül. „Nem beszélhetsz, hacsak nem szólít meg, és mindig hívd Shigatsu-samanak!"

„Amit még meg kell tanítanom neked, az a _Chanoyu_, a teaszertartás."

„A teaszertartás a Shigatsu klán gondosan megszervezett, szigorú rituáléja. Ez egy aprólékosan koreografált mozdulatok sorozata, ami az örökségünket ünnepli. Amikor bemutatod, a felajánlásodat és az akaratodat szimbolizálja, hogy a klán tagja legyél. 25 formája van, amit el kell sajátítanod."

„25?!"

„Igen, de a mozdulatok összefüggenek, szóval miután ráérzel a ritmusára, már könnyen fog menni."

Így tehát elkezdtek gyakorolni, a belépéstől és meghajlástól kezdve a legapróbb kézmozdulatokig.

„Ne mozgasd azt a kezed! És fordíts a csészét az óramutató járásával megegyezően balra!" Tashigi rácsapott a jobb kezére egy papír legyezővel.

„Aú! Ez nehéz!" Zoro majdnem elejtette a teáscsészét. Hogy kellene ezt neki csinálnia?

„Megmutatom." mondta, és elvette a csészét. „A tetejénél."

Zoro átszellemülten figyelte, ahogy bemutatta a gyakorlatot. A lépései biztosak voltak, a kézmozdulatai pedig könnyedek és elegánsak.

„Most próbáld meg újra, lassabban!" Visszaadta a csészét.

* * *

><p>Újra és újra megcsinálták a gyakorlatot, míg végül mindketten elfáradtak, izzadtak, és a padlón feküdtek.<p>

„Nos, legalább a lényeget érted." lihegett Tashigi.

„A lényeget? Épp hogy sikerült valami az egészből." tiltakozott Zoro.

Tashigi észrevette, hogy a nap kezd lenyugodni. A narancs égbolt kezdett eltűnni az éjszaka sötét bársonyába.

„Azt hiszem, megcsinálom a vacsorát."

Felkelt, és összeállított egy kicsi gáz tűzhelyet. Pár perc múlva az edényben vígan fortyogott a vacsorájuk. Amíg ő el volt foglalva a főzéssel, Zoro úgy döntött, átcseréli az elázott pólóját.

Tashigi megkóstolta a tésztát: „Hé, úgy jó, ha-"

De Tashigi gondolatai mind eltűntek, amint Zorora nézett, akin jelenleg nem volt póló. Minden izma tökéletesen látszott a lemenő nap utolsó sugaraiban. A szemei a kidolgozott mellkasáról a hasizmaira vándorolt. Úgy érezte, kiszárad a szája.

„Hé, minden rendben?"

Tashigi nem tudott egyetlen értelmes gondolatot összeszedni az agyában. A keze, amiben a tál tészta volt kezdett…

„Ki fogod önteni." mondta Zoro, majd odament, és elvette a tányért. Tashigi kétségbeesetten próbált nem ránézni, de ez nehezebb, amikor ilyen közel volt hozzá és a tökéletes testéhez. _Az sem segít, ha olyan tekintete van, ami beléd hatol, és megolvaszt… _Ez a gondolat meg honnan jött?

„J-Jól vagyok." nyögte ki, majd visszavette a tálat. „A vacsora öt perc múlva kész."

Zoro még egyszer végignézett rajta, és Tashigi érezte, ahogy felforrósodik az arca a tekintetétől. Aztán Zoro felállt, és visszament kotorászni a táskájában. Belül nagyot sóhajtva, Tashigi visszatért a vacsorakészítéshez. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy így elveszítette az önuralmát. _Az egész az ő hibája_, gondolta morogva.

* * *

><p>Mindketten leültek a tűzhely mellé a vacsorához. Tashigi átnyújtott Zoronak (aki most már szerencsére fel volt öltözve) egy tányért a főztjéből, és egy pár evőpálcikát.<p>

Zoro ránézett, de nem kezdett el enni.

„Valami gond van? Nem szereted?" kérdezte Tashigi.

„Nem csak… ez csak… az otthonomra emlékeztet. Ahol éltem, ott is ilyeneket ettünk."

A kezében lévő tányérban volt egy adag _shirataki_ tészta, a tetején egy kis hús és egy kis szárított tofu, mogyoróhagyma, _shiitake_ gomba, oldalt pedig egy kínai kel levél. A maga módján egész művészi volt.

„Akkor, jó étvágyat!"

Zoro beleharapott, majd elkezdte eltüntetni az ételt. Valójában annyira jó volt, hogy folyamatosan kérte a repetákat.

Tashigi kuncogott. „Legalább nem lesz maradék."

* * *

><p>Vacsora után elkezdtek készülődni az alváshoz. Két hálózsák nem fért el rendesen a padlón, szóval kicsit nehéz volt.<p>

„Um, Zoro…"

„Mi az?"

„Van még valami, amit kérni szeretnék."

Ez máris rosszul hangzott. _Ez nem lehet jó._ Gondolta.

„Tudod, hogy, uh, mikor odaérünk, nem elég annyi, hogy azt mondjuk, össze akarunk házasodni, meg kell, uh, meg kell győznünk őket."

„Uh-huh, vagyis?"

„Nos," a kékhajú lány elkezdett az ujjaival babrálni. „Meg kell nekik mutatnunk, hogy komolyan szerelmesek vagyunk."

„És ezt hogy kellene csinálnunk?"

„Tudod, fogni egymás kezét, ölelkezni, dolgok, amiket a párok szoktak?"

Zoro elkezdett izzadni.

„Um, és… csókolózni."

„MI?!"

„Hát, arra gondoltam, ezt is gyakorolnunk kéne, tudod, mielőtt mások is látnának." mondta ártatlan mosollyal.

„Abszolút NEM! Ki van zárva, hogy ilyet csináljak! Én nem erre szerződtem!" Egy X jelet mutatott a karjával.

„Nem lenne nagydolog, csak tettetjük, nem jelent semmit. Persze, ha nem ez… az első csókod."

„MI?! Nos, nyilván, um, akarom mondani…" Honnan tudta?

Zoro egyre idegesebb lett, Tashigi csendesen mondta. „Ne aggódj, az enyém is."

Zoro végigmérte, aztán a holdfényben meglátta, amint Kuina arca néz vissza rá. Nem tudott elfordulni. És nemet mondani sem.

„Grr, jó." egyezett bele végül, és elfordult tőle. „Mit csináljunk?"

„Nos, először is közelebb jöhetnénk egymáshoz." Tashigi elé csúszott. Most mi?

„Aztán egymásra nézünk." Francba! Megint azok a szemek!

Zoronak nem jutott eszébe még egy alkalom, amikor ilyen ideges lett volna. Egy csatában sem, ez biztos. De most, a halálán volt, és nem tudott elmenekülni. „És aztán?"

Tashigi szíve majd' kiugrott a helyéről. Vajon Zoro hallja?

„Uh…" Miért volt olyan nehéz? Hova nézzek? Hova tegyem a kezemet? A kérdések sora végtelen. „Gondolom, csak dőlj előre, és-"

Ebben a pillanatban az ajkaik összeértek, Zoronak elakadt a lélegzete, majd kissé eltávolodott, hogy mindketten érezzék ezt az érzést. Tashigi követte, és kinyitotta a száját az övéében. A kezét finoman a mellkasára tette, érezve a kemény izmokat a pólója alatt.

Zoro szédült; minden érintése olyan volt, akár a tűz, és nyögött, mikor érezte, hogy a nyelve hegye könnyedén hozzáér az ajkához. A kezei öntudatlanul mozogtak a karján felfelé, egészen a nyakáig, ahol élvezte a bőrének selymes puhaságát.

És akkor Tashigi hirtelen elhúzódott, és elfordította tőle fátyolos tekintetét, majd nyelt egyet.

„Szóval ez… volt…"

„Én…" kezdte Zoro. „nem… tudom." Még mindig a hatása alatt volt. Honnan kellene tudnia, milyen egy igazi csók?

_Mint vízzé változni?_

Egy pár pillanatig egyikük sem beszélt.

„Kicsit olyan, mintha a vak vezetné a világtalant."

„Huh?" riadt fel Tashigi.

„Igen, gondolom."

Mindketten idegesen nevettek.

„Akkor… jó éjt!"

„Jó éjt!"

Ahogy lefeküdtek, mindketten feszült csendben találták magukat, és egyikük sem tudott elaludni. Zoro folyton ismételgette a fejében _Csak tettetjük, csak tettetjük._ De nem azt nem tettethette, hogy nem képes elfelejteni az ajkai ízét az övéin.

_**Folytatjuk…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kulturális kiegészítő:<strong>

_Chanoyu_, vagy más néven teaszertartás egy olyan ceremónia, ahol matcha teát, vagy zöld teát szolgálnak fel. Erősen kapcsolódik a Zen Buddhizmushoz, ahol 3 fő iskola van, ahol ezt tanulják, és mindegyiknek megvan a saját fajtájú rituáléja. Tashigi családjának is megvan a saját követendő rituáléja (a 25 formát csak kitaláltam). Vajon mi a szertartás lényege hőseink számára? Nos, folytasd az olvasást!

_Seiza_ pozíció egy alap ülésfajta, ami az egész teaszertartás során tart. Az ember térdel, a bokáján ül, és a kezei az ölében vannak. A meghajlás a teaszertartás elején is ebben a pozícióban zajlik.

_Meitou_: elnevezett kardok, amik a világ legkiválóbb pengéi.

A Tashigi által főzött étel, a _sukiyaki_, ahogy feljebb is írva van, egy zöldséges húsleves szója szósszal, mirinnel (egy rizsbor fajta) és cukorral.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Fejezet**

„Zoro, ébredj!"

Zoro érezte, amint egy meleg kéz gyengéden rázogatja a vállát. Ugyanaz a kéz, amelyik az előző esett égett rajta…

Hirtelen kiugrott a hálózsákjából, és a csónak túloldalára mászott. Megpróbált olyan messze kerülni Tashigitól, amennyire csak lehet.

„Csináltam reggelit."

Tashigi rámosolygott, Zoro gyomra pedig összerándult, ennek pedig nem az éhség volt az oka. Végül bólintott. Észrevette, hogy Tashigi átöltözött egy gazdagon díszített sötétkék kimonóba, a dereka köré pedig egy aranyszínű obi volt kötve. Azt is észrevette, hogy a nyakrésze lesüllyed a hátánál, így szabadon hagyva a nyaka hátsó részét, és a válla egy részét. Tashigi észrevette, hogy Zoro bámulja, és elpirult.

„Állítólag ez egy nő legszebb része." mondta egyik kezével a tarkóját takarva, és próbálta elfedni a látványt. Most Zoron volt a sor, hogy elpiruljon, mikor visszaemlékezett, hogy az előző este ott tartotta a kezét. Gondolatban káromkodott, és megrázta magát. Nincs több _ilyen_ gondolat róla! _Nem gondolkodni!_ Ez az utolsó gondolat még illett is hozzá.

Reggelire sós miso leves volt kagylókkal és sült apróhalakkal, párolt rizzsel, valamint egy kis adag édes azuki vörös babos palacsinta. Szokás szerint Zoro egy pillanat alatt eltüntette az ételt. Evés után Tashigi egy gondosan becsomagolt ruhát tett elé.

„Vedd fel ezeket!"

„Huh?"

„Ez a klánunk hagyományos öltözéke. Ez mutatja egy kardforgató rangját."

Zoro kibontotta a csomagot. Egy alsó köpenyt, egy felső, sötétzöld kimonót, egy ujjatlan ezüst kabátot nagy vállal, egy ráncos hakama nadrágot, tabi zoknit és szalma zori szandált tartalmazott. Elkezdte felvenni a ruhadarabokat. Tashigi elfordult, és hirtelen nagyon lekötötte az obija.

Kicsit később egy nagy morgást hallott.

Tashigi visszafordult, hogy megnézze, mi az. Zoronak fogalma sem volt, hogy kösse meg a hakamája zsinórját.

„Segítsek?", sóhajtott, és odament, hogy megkösse neki a zsinórt. Átkarolta a derekát, hogy megtalálja a zsinór két végét, majd megkötötte. Egész idő alatt próbálta elkerülte a szemkontaktust, de nem segített, hogy ilyen közel kell hozzá lennie. Megint.

„Uh, köszi."

Tashigi kisimította Zoro köpenyét a vállánál. „Ez a Shigatsu klán jelképe." mondta a mellkasánál lévő jelre mutatva. Egy ötszirmú cseresznyevirág egy aranygyűrű közepébe foglalva. „A tavasz, a változás és a határozottság szimbóluma." Ekkor hirtelen ráeszmélt, hogy az ujjai hol is vannak. Gyorsan elkapta a kezét.

„Zoro." kezdte. „A múlt este…"

Zoro aggódva felvonta a szemöldökét.

„Mi van vele?"

„Um…" Tashigi nyelt egyet. Hogy kezdjen hozzá? „Sajnálom, hogy ilyen hirtelen ilyesmit kértem. Gondolom nagyon megleptelek."

Zoro a homlokát ráncolta. A gondolatai visszavándoroltak… a csók… kísérletükre. _Egy_ _hamisra_, adta hozzá gyorsan.

„Megértem, hogy ez a küldetés nagyon… személyes." végre sikerült összeszednie magát. Megint nyelt egyet. „Elnézést kérek, hogy belerángattalak, de…"

„Azt akarom mondani, hogy meg kellene állítanunk egymást, ha a dolgok kicsúsznának a kezünk közül."

„Huh?"

„Úgy értem, megállunk, ha a dolgok túl… bensőségesekké válnának. Elvégre még mindig ellenkező oldalon állunk."

„Ne aggódj, nem ragadhatnak el a _magadfajták_." válaszolta hidegen. „Különben is fizetni fogsz nekünk."

_Ez mégis mit jelentsen?_ Villant át rajta, de elutasította, hogy tovább tűnődjön rajta.

„Akkor megállapodtunk?"

„Igen." És ezzel kezet ráztak.

* * *

><p>„Itt vagyunk!"<p>

A zöld terület egy hatalmas szigetként tűnt fel előttük a távolban. Nagashima-sziget a leírhatatlanul gyönyörű tájáról volt híres. Ahhoz képest, hogy ez a világuralomra törő bűnöző szervezetek központja, egész ártatlannak, zöldellőnek és érintetlennek tűnt.

A kikötőben egy nagy csoport üdvözölte őket. Egy öregember szürke és kék köpenyben a pár elé állt.

„Üdvözöllek újra itthon, Ohime-sama!", mondta az ember, és meghajolt. A csoport szintén földig hajtotta fejét.

_Egy hercegnő?_ gondolta Zoro. Apám, valami nagy ember lehet, ha ilyen címe van.

„Üdv, Yuan tanácsos. Én is örülök, hogy újra látlak." mondta Tashigi, és kicsit meghajtotta a fejét.

„Itt a kocsi, ami elvisz téged és a társadat a palotába." mondta Yuan, miután felegyenesedett. „Az édesapád és Ensou-sama a tárgyalóteremben várnak."

A kocsi tágas volt, fényes vörös lakkal festve fekete kontúrral. Tashigi és Zoro egymással szemben ültek, amint két gesztenyebarna ló vontatta őket.

„Van még egy problémám."

Zoro keze a Yubashiri hüvelyére vándorolt. Előhúzta, ezzel felfedve a félig elrozsdásodott, valaha csodálatos szamuráj pengét.

Beletelt pár másodpercbe, mire Tashigi végre felfogta a helyzetet. Az álla megereszkedett, ahogy az elpusztult pengét nézte.

„Ez… meg… meghalt!" Gyengéden a kezébe vette Yubashirit, mintha egy kisgyerek lenne. „Hogy tehettél ilyet egy ilyen gyönyörű karddal?"

„Nem mintha tehetnék róla." mondta mérgesen. „Valami démongyümölcs használó megfogta, és elrozsdásította, mikor a Buster Call ellen harcoltunk."

De Tashigi nem figyelt rá, csak folytatta a szidást és kesergést a kard miatt. Zoro megköszörülte a torkát, és idegesen kérdezte: „Befejezted?"

Tashigi letörölte a könnyeit. „Kölcsön vehetsz egy kardot az üzletünkből, egy olyat, ami illik hozzád."

Hamarosan a bambuszerdő, amin át utaztak, egy nyüzsgő városra váltott. Átvágtak a nádfedeles házakon, és hamarosan elértek egy térre, ami egy forgalmas piacnak adott helyet. Tele volt standokkal és bódékkal.

„Itt élnek a munkásaink. Igazából szabadon fejleszthetik az üzleteiket, de nagyon hűségesek a családunkhoz. Jól bánunk velük, és csak a legjobbak dolgozhatnak itt. Azt hiszem, megtiszteltetés, ha a Shigatsu családnak dolgozhatsz.

Egy csapat gyerek rohant nevetgélve a kocsi körül remélve, hogy utolérik. Elhaladtak boltok és árusok mellett, akik mindenféle dolgokat árultak.

Mikor kiértek a városból, egy nagy szántóföldet láttak rizspalántákkal és kukorica ültetvénnyel. Aztán a kocsi felemelkedett egy dombra.

„Mesélj róla!", mondta Zoro hirtelen.

„Erről a Takumi gyerekről!"

Tashigi kinézett az ablakon. „Az Ensou klán örököse, akik jó kapcsolatban állnak az apámmal. A játszótársam volt, mikor még kicsik voltunk. Minden nyáron meglátogatott minket, de már majdnem tíz éve nem láttam."

Kissé felhorkant. „Akkoriban nagyon idegesítő volt. Egy nyomi kis kölyök, aki imádott bosszantani. Csótányfiúnak hívtuk."

„Csótányfiú?", Zoro hatalmas nevetésben tört ki.

„Igen, itt kiállt a haja-" kinyújtotta két ujját a homloka közepén. „-és így olyan volt, mintha csápjai lennének."

„Szóval egy féreggel fogok harcolni."

„Nevess, amennyit akarsz, de mikor befejezte az általános képzést, híressé vált a tehetségéről. Mint már korábban is mondtam, kétkardos Wakamono stílust használ."

„Mennyire jó?"

„Nem volt alkalmam tesztelni a képességeit. Csupán annyit hallottam, hogy földalatti fejeseknek dolgozik bérgyilkosként vagy testőrként. Valakit meg kellett védenie Dracule Mihawktól. Nem győzte le, de sikerült elmenekülnie."

Zoro megrezzent, visszaemlékezve a saját helyzetére. „Az én sebem is tőle van."

Tashigi szeme a mellkasára vándorolt, ami most ruha mögé volt takarva, de már látta ezelőtt a szörnyű sebet, ami a tökéletes formáit csúfítja.

„Egy emlékeztető." mondta komolyan. „Soha többé."

„Soha többé nem veszítek."

Zoro hangja végighatolt Tashigin, és megremegett.

* * *

><p>Végre megérkeztek egy hatalmas fakapuhoz, amit néhány egyenruhás katona őrzött. A kocsi sofőrje valami jelszófélét kiáltott, mire a kapu ajtaja megnyílt előttük.<p>

Az eléjük táruló látvány elképesztő volt.

Egy külső udvar húzódott, ameddig a szem ellát. Egy három méter magas kőfal vette körül. A távolban egy masszív építmény emelkedett vészjóslóan.

„A Nagy Palota."

Igazi látványosság volt a meredek, zöld cseréptetővel és karmazsinvörös oszlopsorokkal, amelyek fényesen ragyogtak a délutáni napfényben. Egy széles gránitlépcső vezetett fel a bejárathoz.

Mikor a kocsi megállt a lépcső előtt, végre kiszálltak, és egy új szolga jelent meg előttük.

„Kérlek, kövessen, Ohime-sama!" Hasonlóan volt öltözve, mint Yuan. A pár követte, és beléptek az épületbe.

Átmentek egy oszlopokkal szegélyezett folyosón, ami az épület belsejébe vezetett, amely magába foglalt több kisebb, különálló épületet, amik kis hidakkal kapcsolódtak egymáshoz. Közöttük virágzó barack- és szilvafák, sziklakertek és koi tavak. Végül elérkeztek egy viszonylag nagy, fedett sétányhoz.

„Ez az?", Zoro már elég ideges volt a sok sétától.

„Nem, most hagytuk el a külső Nagy Palotát, de nekünk a Belső Palotába kell mennünk." suttogta Tashigi a jobbján.

A folyosó elérkezett egy tágas, szögletes udvarhoz, amit a már ismerős karmazsinvörös oszlopok vettek körül. Távolabb állt egy fehér épület, a bejáratához egy kőlépcső vezetett. Egy tachibana narancsfa állt a baloldalán, míg egy sakura a másikon. A szolga jelzett, hogy kövessék fel a lépcsőn keresztül. Az ajtóban feléjük fordult, és azt mondta: „Kérem, várjanak itt!"

Aztán egy másik, hasonlóan öltözött szolga köszöntötte őket, amint a kétszárnyú ajtó kitárult, és beléptek. A külső előszobában le kellett venniük a lábbeliket.

„Emlékezz a protokollra!", Tashigi gyorsan megsimogatta Zoro karját.

A tanácsterem díszes ajtaja kinyílt, ők pedig bementek. Ez egy ritkán díszített szoba volt, egy erős változás a gondosan kidolgozott külső palotarészhez képest.

A szoba közepén álló emelvényen, egy fényes fekete köpenyben ült…

Kuina apja?

Zoro hirtelen hátrahőkölt. Még egyáltalán nem állt készen egy újabb töredékre a múltjából. Ugyanaz a sápadt bőr, mosolygó szem, testtartás, kerek keretes szemüveg… minden hibátlanul egyforma volt.

„Mit művelsz?", sziszegett Tashigi mellette. Zoro a feje elfordítása nélkül felé szegezte a tekintetét. A lány arcán tiszta düh volt látható. „Ne merészeld elszúrni ezt!"

Zoro végre elindult befelé. _Milyen furcsa család!_ gondolta remegve.

Hat hivatalbeli ült az emelvény előtt, három jobb, és három bal oldalt. Zoro és Tashigi letérdeltek egy kicsit távolabb tőlük, és tisztelettel meghajoltak előttük. Ez után a szolgájuk bejelentette őket.

„Mélyen tisztelt vezérünk, Shigatsu Kanemitsu, bemutatom a hazatérő hercegnőt, Shigatsu Tashigit, aki egyben magával hozta a kihívót is."

„Bemutatom Roronoa Zorot!", mondta Tashigi Zoro felé mutatva. „Előzőleg fejvadász, jelenleg a Szalmakalapos kalózok tagja Monkey D. Luffy kapitány alatt. A vérdíja 120 millió beli, miután harcolt a Buster Call ellen Enies Lobbyban."

„Üdvözöllek újra itthon, lányom! Rég láttuk egymást." mosolygott rájuk az idősebb Shigatsu. „Üdvözöllek téged is, Roronoa Zoro!"

A kerek szemüvege mögül kiszúrta a fehér kardhüvelyt Zoro csípőjén.

_A Wadou Ichimonji._ gondolta, a szemei a katanára fókuszáltak, de gyorsan folytatta a beszélgetést.

„Most pedig bemutatnám azt, akit kihívtál a lányom kezéért."

A jobb oldalon egy férfi lépett be, majd meghajolt. Mikor felegyenesedtek, és jobban szemügyre vehették, Tashigi lélegzete elakadt a torkában.

Egy rozsdaszínű kimonóban, és egy krém- és aranyszínű dzsekiben, aminek a hátuljára egy fekete címer volt hímezve, Ensou Takumi most annyira más volt, mint a 10 éves fiú, aki megmaradt az emlékezetében. Vékony volt, sötét hajú, távolba tekintő szemekkel. Megvolt a maga bája és stílusa. Mikor elfordította a fejét, két hajtincse előrelógott. A mosolya pedig vakítóan fehér volt.

Zoro hirtelen egy azonnali gyűlöletet érzett felé.

„Ensou Takumi, az Ensou klán örököse az Északi-tengerről, a Wakamono harcművészet képviselője."

_Nekem még mindig csótányfiúnak tűnik…_ gondolta Zoro.

„A képességei olyan szintűek, amelyeket elvárhatunk egy hivatali testőrtől és örököstől a klánunk számára. Habár…" Shigatsu most Zorora nézett. „A te eredményeid szintén figyelemreméltóak és kitűnően bizonyítják az alkalmasságodat."

„Viszont arra lennénk kíváncsiak, hogy jutottál ilyen döntésre, amikor te egy teljesen más világban élsz, mint ő? Mi vonzott a lányomhoz?", Shigatsu Kanemitsu szemei mintha jégből volnának.

_Oh, ne!_ gondolta Tashigi. Halálra gyakorolták a helyes protokollt és etikettet Zoroval, de egyikük sem gondolt olyan személyes dolgokra, mint például, hogy "szerettek" egymásba, ami egy ostoba hiba volt, most, hogy így bele gondol. Félelem kezdett dolgozni Tashigiban. Vajon mit fog erre válaszolni?

„Megbotlott, és pont elém esett, aztán elvesztette a szemüvegét."

Az egész terem hangos nevetésben tört ki. „Ez az én lányom!"

A tengerészlány teljesen elpirult. Milyen zavarba ejtő…

Zoro folytatta: „Elszántság, kitartás, hit; nem volt könnyű megnyerni."

Tashigi erre még vörösebb lett.

„Remekül ismered." mosolygott ismét Tashigi apja. Az első teszt sikerrel zárult.

„Akkor most, ünnepeljük meg érkezéseteket egy fesztivállal! A teaszertartás rituáléja két nap múlva lesz, a párbaj pedig hat nappal a valódi eljegyzés előtt."

A tanácsosok ezután elhagyták a termet. Hamarosan az előcsarnokban találták magukat. Tashigi Zorohoz oldalazott, és a füléhez emelte a fejét.

„Gyors észjárás. Hogy találtad ki ezt ilyen gyorsan?"

„Sehogy." mondta a szemöldökét összevonva. „Komolyan gondoltam, amit mondtam."

Egy fura melegség kezdett virágozni Tashigi szívében, bár nem értette, miért. Még mondani akart valamit Zoronak, de a szolgák átterelték őket az ebédlőbe, mielőtt szóhoz juthatott volna.

Az ebéd légköre meglehetősen feszült volt. Mindannyian egy külön helyiségben voltak, amíg Tashigi és az apja megbeszélték egymással az élményeiket. Zoro képes volt néhány hűvös pillantást vetni a "riválisára". Mikor végeztek, szétoszlottak, és visszatértek a szobájukba.

„Zoro, beszélnem kell veled."

Tashigi magával húzta, rögtön miután elhagyták az étkezőt, közel hajolt hozzá.

„Figyelj, vigyáznod kell Takumival! Most vettem észre a daishot az oldalán. A hosszabb katana, Juuichi Fuyu."

„És?"

„A neve azt jelenti, Tízezer Tél. Ez egy Muramasa kard. Ugyanolyan, mint Sandai Kitetsu, elátkozott. Mindent elpusztít, ami az útjába kerül. Azt is mondják, hogy miután előhúzzák a hüvelyéből, először vért kell vágnia, különben arra kényszeríti a viselőjét, hogy önmagát sebesítse meg."

„Akkor ez egész érdekes lesz."

Hirtelen lépéseket hallottak mögülük, és a pár megfordult.

„Rég találkoztunk, Gi-chan." Ensou Takumi jelent meg előttük.

„Taku-kun…"

„Istenem, hogy megnőttél!", mondta a sötét hajú kardforgató egyenesen Tashigira nézve. _Gi-chan? Taku-kun?_ Zoro erős késztetést érzett, hogy kivájja a másik férfi szemét, attól, ahogy most Tashigit méregette.

Takumi szemei hirtelen elsötétültek. „És most mégis arra pocsékolod az idődet, hogy egy ilyen nevetséges műsort adj elő."

„M-miről beszélsz?", pánik futott végig Tashigin. _Honnan tudta?_

„Átlátok a terveteken. Talán az apádat átverted, de engem nem tudsz." jelentette ki magabiztosan.

„Ne rontsd le a tekintélyedet, Gi-chan! Tudom, hogy sosem mennél hozzá egy tehetségtelen, egyszerű kalózhoz."

Zoronak elege lett. Most le tudta volna tépni a csótányfiú fejét. Egy pillanat alatt előhúzta a katanáját, és lecsapott.

Egy másik gyors mozdulattal Takumi felemelte a kardját, hogy blokkolja az erőteljes támadást, de nem húzta elő a hüvelyből. Csak egy kis darab fekete acél látszódott a sötétkék tokból.

Takumi még csak meg se rezzent, annak ellenére, hogy Zoro az egész erejét beleadta a csapásba.

Néhány fáradságos pillanatig még tartották ezt a pozíciót, mielőtt Tashigi hangja megállította őket.

„Nem engedélyezett a párbaj a hivatalos szertartás előtt. Ha megszegitek, diszkvalifikálni fognak benneteket." Átkarolta Zoro derekát, és próbálta visszahúzni, de meg sem moccant.

„Kérlek, Zoro, ne süllyedj le a szintjére!", mondta, egy dühös pillantást vetve Takumira. Csak ez után enyhült meg Zoro, és engedte, hogy elhúzza. „Menjünk!", suttogta Tashigi, és maga után húzta a rendkívül ideges Zorot, remélve, hogy békességben elhagyhatják ezt a helyet. _El kell tűnnünk innen…_

* * *

><p>Találtak egy szolgálót, aki elvezette őket a kijelölt szobáikba a Belső Palotában. Ahogy a szoba felé mentek, Tashigi aggódva mondta. „Tudja."<p>

Zoro végighúzta a kezét zöld haján, még mindig nagyon ideges volt. „Tudod, elintézhettem volna."

„Azzal sehová se jutottunk volna. Mellesleg, ha elárul minket, az a saját gyengeségére utal. Inkább megküzd veled, minthogy elveszítse a büszkeségét." mondta. „De láttad, hogy nem húzta elő a kardját a hüvelyéből? Igazam volt, akár teszteli a legendát, akár tényleg hisz benne."

Elérkeztek egy pár gondosan kifaragott faajtóhoz, amit két katona őrzött egy hosszú folyosó végén. „Ez az én szobám. A szolgálók megmutatják a tiédet." Az ajtók kinyíltak engedélyezve, hogy Tashigi beléphessen.

Viszont mielőtt bement volna, megállt. Anélkül, hogy megfordult volna, halkan így szólt: „Ne csinálj semmi butaságot, Zoro! Nem akarom, hogy veszíts ellene."

Zoro előrelépett egyet, és megfogta Tashigi könyökét, a légzése csiklandozta a fülét. „Megígérem, hogy soha nem fogsz ahhoz az emberhez tartozni. Sosem kap meg, amíg én itt vagyok." mondta alig hangosabban egy suttogásnál.

A hangja határozottságától Tashigi nyelt egyet. Belépett a szobájába, a szíve erősen dobogott, érezte magán az átható tekintetét, aztán az ajtó becsukódott.

_Miért kellett ezt mondania?_ gondolta. Ez pedig csak még egy adag érzelmet adott a szívébe.

_**Folytatjuk…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kulturális kiegészítő:<strong>

_Shigatsu_ - japánul Áprilist jelent, ami a tavasz kezdete, mivel ekkor kezdenek virágozni a cseresznyefák

_Ohime-sama_ = hercegnő

_daisho_ - a szamurájok által viselt kettő kard neve, a hosszabb általában egy katana, a rövidebb wakizashi vagy shoto

_Juuichi Fuyu_ (Tízezer Tél) - Egy japán legenda, Muramasa kardkovács készítette a ázadban. Legenda szerint válogatás nélkül átvág mindent, ami az útjába kerül. Muramasa ismert volt arról, hogy rendkívül éles kardokat készített, a kardjai azonban kikerültek a divatból, mikor feltűnt egy Tokugawa Ieyasu nevű szamuráj. Ieyasu sok barátját és rokonát elveszítette Muramasa kardjai által, sőt még magát is súlyosan megsebesítette vele, ezért megtiltotta a tanítványainak, hogy ezeket a kardokat használják.


End file.
